Shadow
Dialoge Filmsequenz (Niko Bellic öffnet die Tür von Little Jacobs Treppenhaus und geht hindurch. Real Badman kommt bewaffnet mit einem Teppichmesser hinter der Tür hervorgeschossen und wirft Niko auf mit dem Rücken auf den Boden) *'Teafore „Real Badman“ Maxwell-Davies:' Hey Junge, nicht bewegen, nicht bewegen. *'Niko Bellic:' Hey! Ah! (mit dem Messer drohend würgt Badman Niko mit einer Hand) *'Badman:' Ich sagte nicht bewegen, Junge. Wer bist du? *'Niko:' Was zur Hölle? Willst du mich verarschen? *'Badman:' Wo kommst du her? Wer bist du? *'Niko:' Hey Mann, ich will zu Jacob. Mein Name ist Niko. *'Badman:' Niko? *'„Little“ Jacob Hughes' (aus der Ferne):' Badman, was geht denn da unten ab? *'Badman: So ein Typ hier unten, Sir, klopft an die Tür. So’n Typ, Sir, sagt, sein Name ist Niko und er will zu dir, Rude Boy. *'Jacob:' Niko? Ich kenn den Jungen, Badman. Yo, lass ihn los, Mann. Yo. *'Badman:' Du kennst den Jungen? *'Jacob:' Yeah. (Badman lässt von Niko und hilft ihm hoch) *'Badman:' Cho! Komm, mein Kleiner. *'Jacob:' Das ist mein Junge, yo. *'Badman:' Komm mit nach oben, um mit Mr. Jacob zu reden, Mann. *'Jacob:' Er ist der, der mit Roman arbeitet. Der Kerl mit den Taxis. (Badman und Niko sind in der Wohnung, Little Jacob liegt auf dem Sofa und sieht fern) *'Badman:' Weißt du, wenn Leute an deine Tür klopfen und so, dann muss man vorsichtig sein. *'Niko:' Nein, ist okay. *'Badman:' Ja, Mann. Siehst du, was ich sage? *'Niko:' Kein Problem. *'Badman:' Du musst da draußen vorsichtig sein, weißt du? (zu Little Jacob) Guck, da ist dein Junge, Sir. Niko, geh und red mit ihm, geh da rüber. *'Little Jacob:' Was war los, Niko? Bist du okay? *'Niko Bellic:' Hey, kein Problem. So gut wie jede andere Vorstellung. *'Little Jacob:' Ja, gut zu hören, weißt du? Also, Badman hat Probleme mit so ’nem Jungen, weißt du? Er will dich um was bitten. Mach schon! *'Badman:' Hey, mein Kleiner. So’n Boy, der ist an der Ecke und... Der Junge, der verkauft so dies und das, und... Ich geh so und sag: „Oh! Die woll’n mir kein Geld und so geben.“ Und jede Ecke ist meine Ecke, und... Ich will mein Geld und so, weißt du? Verstehst nicht? Geh, geh, weißt du, ich will, dass sich gründlich drum gekümmert wird. Du verstehst mich nicht, oder? *'Jacob:' Okay, lass mich erklären. Es geht hier ums Business. Okay. Die verkaufen Weed, wo sie kein Weed verkaufen sollen und beteiligen ihn nicht. Okay. Also wirst du dahin gehen und dich um sie kümmern. Verstehst du? *'Niko:' Okay. Das wird aber nicht billig. Wo finde ich sie? *'Badman:' Billig? Billig, mein Kleiner? Machst dir Sorgen ums Billigsein? Uns ist’s egal ob’s teuer wird, verstehst du! Die Jungen sind da an der Ecke! Ich erklär’s dem Jung’n, der’s hat, und dass, äh, dass er es meiner Ecke verkauft und... Meine Ecke ist die beste der Ecken – das sag ich dir jetzt. Also ich dem Jung’n hinterher! Der macht weiter und sagt: „Oh! Dir will ich kein Geld geben.“ „Oh!“, sagen sie und machen weiter damit! *'Jacob:' Okay, hör mir zu. Was Badman sagen will, ist... die Jungen sind ein paar Anfänger, hörst du? Du findest sie, wenn du zur Ecke zwischen Alpha und South Bohan gehst. Verstehst du? Wenn du also dahin gehst und sie siehst... Tsk! Kümmerst du dich um sie, hörst du? Geh, finde sie und komm wieder, okay? *'Niko:' Okay. *'Jacob:' Gut! Möchtest du was von dem Spliff hier? *'Niko Bellic:' Nein, danke. *'Jacob:' Bist du sicher? *'Niko:' Ich bin sicher. *'Jacob:' Okay. Respekt. *'Badman:' Mein Kleiner, reich mal ein bisschen was von dem, was du da hast, hier rüber. *'Jacob:' Klar, hier halt das, King. (Niko geht) Der Deal (Dialogvariante 1) (später in South Bohan: der Dealer übergibt gerade die Ware an einen Kunden) *'Dealer:' Das ist guter Shit. Hast nichts mehr übrig gelassen. (der Kunde geht. Der Dealer ruft jemanden an) *'Dealer:' Yo! Die Ware ist alle. Ich komm rein und hole Nachschub. Mach dich bereit. Der Deal (Dialogvariante 2) (später in South Bohan: der Dealer übergibt gerade die Ware an einen Kunden) *'Kunde:' Der Preis ist gut. Ich komm zu dir zurück. *'Dealer:' Natürlich machst du das. *'Dealer:' Yo! Die Ware ist alle. Ich komm rein und hole Nachschub. Mach dich bereit. Niko kommt dem Dealer zu nahe/Bedroht ihn/Fügt ihm Schaden zu *'Dealer:' Yo! Bleib weg, Hurensohn. / Komm mir bloß nicht zu nah. / Verdammt. Verzieh dich, Junkie. Ich hab keine Ware mehr. / Scheiße. Schieß nicht auf einen unschuldigen Bruder. / Cool bleiben, Lieutenant. / Bleib mir vom Leib. / Ich hab Freunde, Hurensohn. / Ich versuche nur, meine Familie zu ernähren. / Bleib weg von mir. / Du willst dich nicht mit meinen Jungs anlegen. / Du fängst dir ’ne Tracht Prügel, Junge. / Verpiss dich, Hurensohn. / Ich kenn Typen, mit denen willst du dich nicht anlegen. / Du reitest dich ganz schön in die Scheiße. / Das wirst du büßen, Kleiner. / Verzieh dich, Penner. / Dreh um und hau ab, kapiert? / Das geht übel für dich aus. / Das wird schmerzhaft, Hurensohn. / Aus dem Weg. / Bumm! / Die Scheiße hätte man recyceln sollen. / Nimm das. / Verdammte Scheiße. / Zur Hölle, nein. / Falscher Ort, falsche Zeit. / Hau ab, Nutte. *'Niko:' Diese Ecke gehört Badman. / Ich hab ein paar jamaikanische Freunde, die sehr wütend auf dich sind. / Warum läufst du vor mir weg? Ich will nur reden. / Du solltest keine Drogen an Kinder dealen, Mann. / Ich kann den ganzen Tag weiterrennen. / Sei lieber brav. / Lasst uns ein wenig Spaß haben. / Drecksäcke. Roman ruft an (Dialogvariante 1) *'Roman:' Niko, ich bin’s, dein Cousin. Wie wär’s mit ’ner Runde Pool? *'Niko:' Passt gerade nicht, Roman. Ich hab gerade andere Kugeln im Kopf. Roman ruft an (Dialogvariante 2) *'Roman:' Niko, ich bin’s, dein Cousin. Wie wär’s mit ’ner Runde Pool? *'Niko:' Scheiße, Roman, ich kann jetzt nicht reden. Verdammt. Roman ruft an (Dialogvariante 3) *'Roman:' Niko, ich bin’s, dein Cousin. Wie wär’s mit ’ner Runde Pool? *'Niko:' Ich bin gerade mächtig beschäftigt, Roman. Ich werd’ ’n paar Kugeln versenken, aber sicher nicht beim Pool. Vor der Wohnung (Dialogvariante 1) *'Dealer:' Schnappt euch den Typen, der mir folgt. *'Dealer 2:' Warum bringst du Leute hier her? Bist du völlig bescheuert? Dachte, du kümmerst dich um ihn? Fertig damit, uns umzubringen? Vor der Wohnung (Dialogvariante 2) *'Dealer:' Du kommst hier besser nicht rein. Wir sind bewaffnet! *'Dealer 2:' Wer ist das Weißbrot? Du lässt dich hier her verfolgen? *'Dealer:' Ich hab niemanden gesehen. Vor der Wohnung (Dialogvariante 3) (der Dealer flieht in eine Wohnung) *'Niko:' Scheiße... es geht schon wieder los. Gut, dass ich nichts von dem Spliff hatte. / Okay, dann jag ich dich halt. / Du glaubst, das hält mich auf? / Du machst mich nur wütend. / Es ist schon mehr nötig, um in Sicherheit zu kommen. *'Dealer:' Leg den Trottel um. *'Dealer 2:' Warum kommst du hier her, wenn dir jemand folgt? Scheiße, er kommt rein. Du bist Schuld! Nikos Text *'Niko:' Diese Ecke gehört Little Jacob und Badman. Das solltet ihr wissen! / Wenn ihr auf anderer Leute Gebiet dealt, dann werdet ihr dafür bezahlen. / Ein paar Freunde von mir sind sauer auf dich und jetzt habt ihr mich auch geärgert. / Anruf (Dialogvariante 1) (Niko tötet alle Dealer und ruft Little Jacob an) *'Niko:' Sag Badman, die Konkurrenz ist erledigt. *'Jacob:' Großartig. Die Ecke gehört wieder uns. An unserer Ecke vergreift sich keiner mehr, und so. One Love, Niko. Anruf (Dialogvariante 2) *'Niko:' Ich hab ihn verloren. *'Jacob:' Du hast ihn verloren? Wie zum Teufel kannst du ihn verlieren? An der Ecke? Wie kannst du ihn an der Ecke verlieren? Badman wird ziemlich sauer sein. Yo, komm zum Apartment. Du hast ihn an der Ecke verloren? Verdammt! Anruf (Dialogvariante 3) *'Niko:' Ich hab nur einen Dealer gefunden. Er ist tot. *'Jacob:' Einen? Das ist ein ganzer Betrieb. Die Straße ist voll von denen. Nur einen umzulegen bringt gar nichts, Mann. Komm bald bei mir vorbei, Niko. Anruf (Dialogvariante 4) *'Niko:' Ich hab den Dealer verwundet. Mit den Verletzungen bewegt er so bald nichts mehr. *'Jacob:' Einen? Das ist ein ganzer Betrieb. Die Straße ist voll von denen. Nur einen zu verwunden bringt gar nichts, Mann. Niko, komm bald bei mir vorbei. Unbekannt *Sorry, Babe. *Das war nicht nötig, Scheißkerl. *Pech gehabt, Lady. Mission Little Jacob und Real Badman sind aufgebracht, da sich einige Dealer erlauben, in den Gebieten der Jamaikaner Handel zu betreiben. Badman gibt dir den Auftrag, diese Dealer aus dem Weg zu räumen. Fahre nach South Bohan in die Wallkill Avenue und schaue dir die folgende Zwischensequenz an. Du musst dem Dealer nun unauffällig zu Fuß folgen. Nach einer Weile ruft plötzlich Roman an; steht ihr dann zu nahe am Dealer, wird dieser dich bemerken, was zur Folge hat, dass er zu flüchten versucht. Ignoriere den Anruf am besten sofort. Laufe ihm hinterher. Bist du am Ziel angekommen, musst du einen Apartmentblock betreten. Folge den Treppen bis zu der Wohnung. Wenn der Dealer dich unterwegs bemerkt hat, wirst du zuerst die Türe aufschießen müssen, da er sie verschlossen hat. Hier erwartet dich ein Feuergefecht. Nimm die Wände als Deckung und töte die Dealer. Anschließend meldet Niko den Erfolg Jacob, womit diese Mission geschafft ist. Nach der Mission wirst du dann von Little Jacob angerufen. Er fragt Niko, ob er nicht Lust hätte, noch ein paar Nebenjobs bei ihm zu absolvieren. Die Nebenmission „Jacob’s Drug Delivery“ wird freigeschaltet. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Dealer stirbt, bevor man den Appartementblock erreicht, oder er entkommt. Bildergalerie 4561-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|Niko wird von Real Badman überrascht 4562-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|Jacob erklärt Niko, um was es sich bei der Mission handelt 4563-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|Real Badman ist nicht erfreut 4724-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|Niko startet die Verfolgung auf dem Dealer... 4725-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|...Niko steht jetzt vor der Tür vom Apartment der Dealer.... 4726-gta-iv-shadow.jpg|...der ihn dann zu den anderen Dealern führt und dabei ihr Leben lassen werden Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-roman.png – Roman Bellic → Logging on Ab jetzt mögliche Nebenmissionen Datei:ljicon.png – Little Jacob → Drug Delivery Datei:Annahmestelle-random2.png – Real Badman → Nebenmission mit Real Badman Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Shadow es:Shadow pl:Shadow Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Little-Jacob-Missionen